The Day the Sun Shined on Max
by Jeanetteg
Summary: Sorry, guys. It's been so long, but finally the next chapter for both Natty and Christmas in July. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry that I brought the Familiars up but that's the only threat that I could foresee right off the bat. But it isn't in the future, I promise. Anyway, Natty, I hope you like the beginning of this adventure into Max and Logan. It will be funny though; wait an see....

Sorry I forgot to post your wishes and they are:

Things You Don't Want to See in Your Story:

1)virus

2)Familiars

3)

Wish List

1)M/L reminded of why they love each other

2)change of scenery

3)a funny story

4)new beginnings

5)Well written Alec as a brother/friend

Chapter 1: What's Up Gents?

It was a dark and drowsy morning for Max. She was in a somber mood thinking about the night, when she thought it was perfect. She had had it all planned... dinner, late night movie, bought and paid for, an even match dinnerware, even silverware. In her mind, nothing could go wrong. _Yeah, right! _She thought in her mind that morning after. _See if I ever make a meal for him again... and I made it myself...with no help! OH, that man! _Her mind screamed. _Why do you do this to yourself, you know daggum well he does not like me in that way, jeez, get it through your head once and for all!_ Her thoughts were drowned out by Cindy pounding on the door to her room. "Yeah, just a minute OC. I'll be out in a minute," Max hollered through the door.

With a sigh, Cindy padded back to the door where Logan was standing in the exoskeleton. He had an ashamed look on his face that Cindy noticed right away, when she waved him on in, "Okay, what did you do to my boo this time? Am I gonna have to be in between yous for some reason? I noticed that food last night wasn't even touched... and it was good! I sampled it, when I got home from Crash. My boo busted her butt to set this up, and apparently it didn't...," Cindy was interrupted, before she could get out her disgust for what the man did to her boo.

"That's okay, OC," Max said, with fire in her eyes, as she came in the room. "I got it," She leaned on the divider that separated the kitchen from the living room. "What do you want Logan? Do you want to sample my spaghetti while you're here or the salad... maybe the wine, I spent my hard earned money on... huh?" She was eyeing her time consuming feast that was untouched by the one person she wanted, no, needed to have approval from, but that was in the past now.

"Okay. I know you're mad Max, but let me explain. I... I know... Ames White, he has gotten more government people to... to send planes into Seattle with warheads and bombs to wipe out Terminal City... Max, that's what I was doing all night and most of yesterday. To-- to know for sure," Logan said; pleading his case before Max could throw her food or her fist at him. He knew her temper by now. He hadn't personally been in front of her line of fire like now, but he had seen what her anger could do and with the look she was giving him, he knew he was next in line.

"And when is this apocalypse supposed to happen, Logan?" She sneered.

"I figure about six to eight weeks. It's not enough time to get everyone out of there, but maybe...."

"I'll handle it Logan. Thank you for your information. Is there anything else? I've got to get to work," Max said curtly.

"No, I just thought I could help...."

"No, you can help me by cleaning up ... since, you didn't see fit to even call me or anything," Max said still fuming, put on her jacket and backpack, waved at Cindy to follow, and left the door wide open.

"Jeez, she's mad at yous. You'd better be gone by the time she comes back, Boo, or there's gonna be hell to pay." Cindy said warningly.

With a smile, Logan waved at Cindy, and then said, "I know. I'll see you Cindy," he sighed and went to the kitchen. _Oh man, I knew she was going to be mad, but this, _he thought as he shook his head. He tried the spaghetti and it wasn't bad considering it was cold and left out. _That's not bad; maybe I could warm it up back at my place. Yeah, that's what I'll do; _he smiled at that thought and proceeded to gather everything up, except the wine that Max had made a statement about. Gathering the food up into something that he could carry it in, washed the dishes, placed the matching silver and dinnerware together, and left the kitchen spotless, he went home to muddle how to get Max on her good side again.

"That man! Oh, he makes me crazy, OC," Max said fuming, walking down the stairs since the elevator was out again. She didn't have time to fix it or even care at this point. _Somebody else can fix it this time, _she thought.

As Max drove her bike with Cindy hanging on for dear life, she wove in and out of the busy streets in her own little world. _That base in another state, where did I see that, where? _Her thoughts were of the information Logan had gotten for her. _Alec, I told him about it, yeah, _she thought as she slid her bike to the backdoor of Jam Pony.

"Hell, Boo! Original Cindy will walk from this point on, jeez, with you in your head space, a person would die of fright from hangin' on to yous," Cindy shouted tossing the helmet to Max when they got to their designation of Jam Pony.

Max came up, put her arm around Cindy, and whispered, "Sorry, Cindy. I ... I just have my mind on something Logan said. I'll do better next time, promise," she smiled at Cindy to confirm that she heard, and gave her another chance to make it right with her best boo.

"Aiight, Original Cindy will give my Boo another chance I guess," Cindy said, smiling slightly then noticed a girl, who had been looking smittingly at her.

"Hey, ladies! How are you two this fine day?" Alec said, as he approached Cindy and Max.

"It was fine until you walked up and breathed in my space," Max said in disgust.

"Yeah, what my Boo said," Cindy said as she turned to go to the girl slamming her locker loudly.

"Aw, Maxie, come on now."

"Um, Alec?

"Um, what?

"Well, I, um, have a favor to ask you. See, Logan told me White, has talked to some _more_ government people about... um, blowing up Terminal City in less than six-weeks, and um, I was wondering if you remembered where I saw that closed army base. You know... the state.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Why?" Alec said again. "What's going on in that lovely brain of yours, Max? You must be thinking hard, because you didn't beat me with your tongue about callin' you 'Maxie'.

"Oh yeah, don't call me that," Max said absent-mindedly. "You up for a road trip... with some of the others?" She asked as she neared the counter, as Normal was bip bip, bipping.

"Uh, yeah, why? Come on Max, what's going on now?" Alec said flustered.

Max went to the counter and said, "Normal?"

"Hum, here's a package in Sector seven, so bip bip... bip," Normal said in his usual tone. "There's my man. Do you think you can deliver a package to Sector six?" He handed Alec the package and smiled.

"Yeah, sure, Normal," Alec said with a smile.

"Okay, let's be on our way, shall we?" Max said curtly.

"Okay! You're gonna tell me when we get out, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Alec. In a minute... I want to know where OC is goin'."

Normal shouted to Cindy, "Hey, flirt on your own time missy. Bip bip... bip ... here's a package for Sector four... now get going."

"Keep your pants... shirt, uh, hold your water Normal... I'm comin', jeez," Cindy said, infuriated so soon after getting to work.

Soon, the three Musketeers were riding to their delivery destinations. Alec stopped, looked at Max's back and said, "Hold up, the both of you!" The women slammed on their brakes, looked at Alec with a tone, 'you're telling me what to do', turned their body and bike around. They didn't understand why or what Alec was shouting about.

"Look. I just want to know what's happening that's all," Alec said in frustration.

"Listen, I told you what Logan said, and I'm trying to figure out how to get all the peeps outta' TC, okay?" Max said sighing.

"Oh," Alec said, as the realization dawned on him. _TC would have to move_. "Okay, how Max?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, and preparing to ride on, she said, "I don't know right now, I'll just make it up as I go along-- like I always do, k', Alec?"

"'Kay. Let me know soon. Um, Max, that base is in Montana... I think," yelled Alec.

"Thanks Alec... see ya later," Max shouted back. Then they all rode off to their different deliveries.

While on the other side of the city, Logan was after all taking a long needed sleep. He dreamed of Max; what they could become through all their ups and downs. He dreamed of Max in the kitchen, in an apron, and smiling from head to toe. She was carrying a plate of spaghetti to the table when he came in the door from a hard day at the office. She was even wearing a dress that showed off her shapely legs. As he traveled up and down her form, he noticed a bulge where her tiny waist should have been... _she's with child, my child, _he thought in his dream. That woke him up with a start! Max, _pregnant! An apron? Max cooking... that will be the day, _he thought, as he shook his head. _That's not my Max... my Max, someday... maybe. We almost had our moment after we cured the virus, but things just got in the way... as usual. Before it was me, the chair, Eyes Only, and... I don't know just things but mainly me, kept getting in the way of what my heart wanted, I just thought that in the chair... I wasn't worthy of the girl-woman back then, _he thought as he shook his head again with those thoughts. With a determined jaw set, he thought, _now, there is nothing... oh wait, White and his cult buddies, TC, and life of a transgenic. Seesh, life isn't fair. I've never cared, no loved anyone as much as I do Max. Her veraciousness, her tough girl attitude... just her. I love everything about her, _he thought as he swung out of bed. It was no use; his mind was so filled with Max, he couldn't sleep.

His mind raced to the thought of the impending doom of Max and her people in Terminal City. _What can I do?_ He was beside himself at that thought. _They can't stay there... they'll be killed, all of them including Max! Trucks... they'll need lots of trucks to haul everyone out, but where? _His mind wandered over that last thought, _where_.

After the siege, Normal had become used to Max's people coming and going. He really didn't know who was transgenic and who wasn't, he didn't care at this point. They were good workers, not like humans, trying to get away with everything. _I could use more of them... like CeCe, Biggs, and my man, Alec... and Max. _He went back to his work and bipping up a storm at the riders.

"Normal? Normal, I need some time off for, because...." She was interrupted by none other than Sketchy.

"Normal, sorry Max... but this is important!" Sketchy said as he noticed who he had interrupted.

"Got a signature? What's so fired important that should be coming out of your mouth? You don't know the meaning of 'important', so get," Normal sarcastically said.

"Normal! There some business-like suits -- outside, talking to other messengers. Just thought you should know, jeez. And Max -- I think you should hide, for safe caution wise," Sketchy said motioning to the back of the lockers with his head and the suits slowly appeared.

"Shit! Thanks Sketch," she smiled, then blurred to the other side of the locker. With her enhanced vision and hearing, she heard what the men were saying.

"Reagan Ronald, I presume?" A tall, rather tanned man, with sparkling eyes said.

"Yes, sir. What can I do for you? A delivery at your office may be?" Normal said trying to keep his gaze averted from the custom designed suits that were before him.

"No, that won't be necessary today. Since the siege, I've or rather my agency-heard rumors that this was and still is a railway for transgenics; is this true? And, that you have transgenics working for you currently; is this also true?" The senior field agent asked.

"No -- yes, um, I'm sorry, I'll have to plead the fifth amendment on those particular questions, sir," Normal said sweating. Every nerve in his body was screaming, 'run boy, run,' but his feet was planted like a tree in the wind.

Max was edging her way to the front to help Normal. He had been a lifesaver for her people and Gem. He had delivered Gem's baby at Jam Pony during the siege and had made a turn-about in the way he thought about the transgenics. Normal was not the sort of guy that changed his opinion of anything to deal with life outside of his domain, Jam Pony. He usually didn't care about anything, especially since his all time favorite was out of office, G.W. Bush. Since the siege, he had become interested, protective, and really nicer to the transgenics he was involved with, especially his goddaughter, CeCe, and her mother, Gem. Max was also on the list but Normal didn't want her to know he had a protective side toward her and his boy, Alec.

"I see... would you by chance know where Max is?" Asked the agent.

"Um, sir?" Normal stuttered.

"You heard him man," the other man said sarcastically.

"Calm down, John," said the agent.

"But... sir, he's evading the question!" John said, as he started pacing.

Normal was looking around, sweat began to pop up around his brows, "I, uh...," he was interrupted.

"What's up gents?" Max came sauntering up with a brilliant smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

Slowly turning away from Normal, who sighed in relief, to Max. The senior agent and his comrade came to Max and the senior agent said, "I'm Agent Anderson... Peter to my friends. And this is my second; John Harris... your picture doesn't do you justice... Max," The agent smiled a wide smile after saying that compliment.

"Aw, shucks," Max said, turning pink with embarrassment. _She could be a girl sometimes,_ she thought. "Now, Peter Anderson... what can I do for you?"

"Um, is there some place we can talk... without ears, hearing our conversation?" Peter looked around where everyone was trying to hear the conversation including Normal, Sketchy, OC, and Alec, who stayed in the background just in case.

"Um, Max... can I see you for a moment... please?" Alec spoke sincerely.

"Oh, 494... Alec, isn't it? You can come too; I've seen your picture also." Peter said, eyeing Alec as he turned from Max.

Alec shrugged and said, "Sure, I guess," in his mind, he thought, _great! Stuck my foot right in my mouth on that one. _He hesitantly sauntered over to the little group.

"Sure. We can go into the employee lounge... right Normal?" Max said as she was walking to the lounge and turned her head towards Normal. Alec followed behind slowly as did John trailing behind everyone.

"Um... sure Max. Come on everybody, they need some privacy... bip bip... bip! Packages need a home... people!" Normal bellowed and looked to Max reassured. As all the messengers, except OC and Sketchy, started scurrying around. Normal sauntered to the back to look up a number. His eyes wandered around the spacious building and slipped into his office. OC and Sketchy sauntered slowly toward the office to see what Normal was doing.

"Be a look-out Sketch... I'm gonna see what he's up to. Don't want my boo gettin' any more surprise visits again today," Cindy announced quietly to Sketchy.

"Gotcha... OC." Sketchy sneaked back to be a lookout. He knew Cindy would tell him if trouble was on the horizon for Max and Alec. The other transgenics were hovering around close to the lounge to try and catch what was being said.

As Normal was saying on the phone, "You gotta get here quick. I don't know what's going on but there is some suits talking to Max... okay, yeah, hurry!" He said and hurriedly hung up the phone. Normal turned to face OC and cringed.

"You ditchin' on my boo? You called the po-poos on my girl, Normal! I otta put the smack down on your ass for that! She's got enough on her plate without yous snitchin' on my girl!" Cindy was infuriated and screaming low as not to gain attention from everyone.

"No, no, girly. It wasn't like that! I - uh, I called Logan! He needs to be in on this... whatever's going on... Max needs... whatcha call it, oh, yeah... backup," Normal said panting and scared. His eyes were bugged out looking around searching to see if anyone was wised to his sneaking around and spotted Sketchy. "Great, eyes and ears on Jam Pony... that bum doesn't know when to quit! He said sarcastically looking in between Cindy and the rest of his band of miss-fits.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day the Sun Shined on Max

Chapter 2: Decisions Decisions

There was a quietness about Jam Pony for several hours. Even Normal noticed the quiet and subdued atmosphere around his messengers. Sky and Sketchy were even subdued, which was unbelievable to say the least. No games or stunts by them, or any argument among the messengers or Normal. Packages where hurriedly delivered and signatures given to Normal, which wasn't normal at all. There were one or two guards you might say surrounding the entrance of the employee's lounge, while Max and Alec sat with the agents of an unknown part of the government that no one knew of. It hadn't been told to anyone, so they just watched and stewed in anticipation for the outcome of the conversation.

Logan, by this time had rushed to see what was happening when Normal had called. He had been working on getting trucks from everywhere to be on stand by when Max gave the signal to 'bug out'. He also schedule supplies that hopefully would last for a length of time, borrowing not having more transgenics and anomalies arrive in Terminal City.

Back at the employee's lounge, Max and Alec were discussing the situation with the unknown agents about where they should go and how to get there knowing Ames Whites' plan of attack. The senior agent volunteered the information in hopes of getting these soldiers, for lack of a better term, away from the bombing. He and his bosses had a different view of the transgenics. They had researched and found out that they, the transgenics and anomalies, were in fact born naturally even though their genes had been spliced and diced, they were still human by all accounts.

This was new and unknown to Max as well as Alec that humans of the government '_cared_' what happened to them. They were hesitant and shy to these men for fear of a double-cross. The agent had mentioned that they might go back to Manticore since there were no more inhabitants left there for an example. Max spouted off when it was mentioned, "Not no, but hell no!" to that statement. "You want us to go back to that hell we called home for years, no!" Max shouted. That got the attention of the guards posted around the employee's lounge and whispers started drifting back to Logan and the rest.

"Max! Don't get upset, we... I was just making a suggestion of where all your people might go... that's all," said Peter Anderson. "Well, where do you propose?" He asked eyeing Max.

"I don't know right now... I, we've got to get back to work before Normal fires us though. Geez, we've been in here for three hours!" She said looking at her watch. Eyeing Alec, she turned and looked at the suits, "You gotta card or a number to which I can call or somethin'?" Max asked inquisitively.

John quickly presented a card with all the information Max had requested. Without any words the group broke apart. Silently, leaving the lounge, they all moved slowly towards the front of the building with everyone looking on inquisitively to what had transpired or not behind closed doors. Max slowly moved toward the agent and said, "I'll call you as soon as I know something, promise,"

With her hand firmly around his upper arm the man gently began patting her hand, "I hope so Max... for everyone sake. Please, don't let this be our last encounter." He looked back up at Alec and said, "Take care Alec." As he went to the front desk, he nodded to Normal and spoke, "I appreciate you for letting us use your room, and your riders for so long. Thank you." The agents left and all the buzzing started.

Logan by this time had spotted Max coming out of the lounge and was standing in the back ground watching over her. A surge of jealousy came all over him with the way Max held the man's arm. He didn't want to admit it to himself or anyone else that Max was under his skin in the worst way. The way he wanted to protect her from the world and more.

Normal nodded to the two men saying, "Anytime. Have a nice day," he said, and began shuffling papers until they were out of sight. "Sketchy! Go see where they went! I don't want storm troopers barreling in here... Alec, you check in back too," he gave a glance to the delivery door.

"Gotcha," yelled Sketchy, as he ran to the front and began walking around outside.

Alec just nodded his head and blurred to the door and quickly went upstairs to view the street and alley surrounding the building. He sighed a relief and headed down stairs to where Max, Logan, Cindy, and Normal were gathered. "All clear," he said as Sketchy came up breathing heavy.

"They're gone guys." Sketchy said when he finally caught his breath. Smiling, he added, "What's next... Max?" Sketchy's nerves getting entwined and his voice rose with excitement. He was intrigued with the few cloak and dagger books he had 'borrowed'. He had hung on to every word in hopes that his real life would become his fantasy. And Max with her people was that sort of encouragement for his fantasy

With a sigh, Normal waved at Sketchy to bring him back from an intriguing gaze by saying, "This is a business so bip bip, bip. I only wish that that moron would show half of that enthusiasm for his work," he sighed again and moved to his cage.


End file.
